


She Does Whatever

by delphia2000



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hand-Waving AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphia2000/pseuds/delphia2000
Summary: The Black Widow becomes more terrifying than ever. General Marvel movie universe, but hand-waving a lot as far as a time-line for Avengers and Agents of SHIELD. Un-betaed as per usual so feel free to crit.





	

“Stop pacing.”

Agent May wasn’t even looking at him, but since Clint was the only one who was pacing, he knew she was talking to him.

“Why is it taking so long?” he asked her.

She shrugged. “Sometimes, it does.”

Steve gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm after passing him a water bottle. Clint leaned back on an end table and sipped the water slowly. It had been hours since they had chased down two perps into this nondescript house. They weren’t supposed to be inhumans, but the one Natasha had marked for herself was. The other guy had run straight through the house and Clint had followed. By the time he got back, Natasha was thoroughly encased in the rock-hard chrysalis formed by the Terrigen Mist. It seemed the bad inhuman had a Terrigen crystal and had dropped it while trying to escape. She barely had time to bar the door and yelled over her mic, “Stay out and call SHIELD!”

Clint was equal parts angry, guilty and terrified: angry she had stayed to capture the perp instead of saving herself; guilty that he wasn’t the one in there; terrified that he was going to lose his best friend.

They’d been briefed on the crystals, on what they looked like and what they could do. She would have known what was happening to her.

As if reading his mind, Steve said quietly, “Thankfully she’s alive in there. And she’s still Natasha no matter what form she takes.”

They’d also all seen some of the horrors that had been created.

Not that Nat was vain, Clint knew. But she did use her beauty as one of her bag of tricks and it was a trick she’d be loath to lose. Clint tried to mentally shake off the deep guilt. It could have been him. And it was likely if it had, he’d be dead, not changed. His family….he didn’t want to go there. Putting the water bottle down, he began to pace again.

He stopped when May glared at him. She’d been a fixture at SHIELD and he’d gone on a few ops with her although he couldn’t say he knew her well. “What about those two agents in there?” he asked. “Do they really know what to do or are they just experimenting?”

“Dr.Simmons is very experienced as is Daisy. Daisy is inhuman and she’s been very helpful with the newly created. She understands what they are going through. Let them work. I trust them.”

“They’re that good?” asked Steve.

“Gemma killed me once to save me, and then brought me back to life. She’s amazing.”

Clint stared at her. “Joking?”

May shook her head and went back to messing around with the small tablet she’d been working on.

Just then, the door popped open. Dr. Gemma Simmons walked out, hazmat suit unzipped and helmet off. Behind her came the one May had called Daisy, and at her side, Natasha.

A completely unchanged Natasha.

Her hair was a bit mussed, thought Clint, but she looked normal.

He took a step towards her. “Nat! Are you…”

She waved him off. “I’m fine. I feel a bit weird and a little tired, but I’m fine.”

“She is fine, as far as we can tell right now,” said the doctor, “But we need to get her back to my lab to check her out better.”

“Really, I don’t need…” Natasha began, but Daisy cut her off.

“Yes, you do. There could be more to your powers than just the strength and we need to be there to help you find out what your limits are in a safe environment.”

“She’s exhibiting some super strength,” Gemma put in.

“Cool,” said May and Tasha smiled at her.

“Maybe we can spar a little,” Natasha invited.

“Nix,” said Steve. “She’s normal tough. You need to work out with me first, just in case. Even if you manage to hurt me, I heal faster.”

Daisy nodded. “That’s a good idea, but let’s allow Simmons to finish her exam, okay?”

“We are coming with you,“ Clint insisted.

“That might not be a good idea,” suggested May.

He shook his head. “The perps are in custody, Tony took Bruce home, and Thor went back to Asgard. We are free to accompany Nat for as long as she needs us.”

“Such a fuss,” Natasha murmured.

And then there was a loud bang from outside and everyone jumped, but Nat was the only one who ended up stuck on the ceiling.

“Okay, that’s new,” said Daisy.

Natasha was frozen in place, looking in wonder at her hands and feet that seemed to be stuck to the smooth surface without any effort.

“Not really,” said Steve as Clint just gaped at his best friend and former lover. “We know a guy….”

~ * ~ * ~<

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I’m tired of playing,” complained Clint.

Natasha slid down the webbing she was holding on to, upside down and smiled after giving him a peck on the cheek. “But it’s such fun. And you volunteered.”

“I did not think volunteering to be your victim meant I would be pasted to a wall for an hour. I need to pee.”

“Fine,” she said, “Tony? Can you..?”

“Can do,” said Stark as he strolled over to where Clint was webbed to a wall in the gym and began to spray the release formula. “…not that I don’t think that this isn’t an elegant solution for Barton though.”

With a grin, Natasha shot another web at the far wall and swung off on a high arc. Spiderman crawled down the wall to talk with Stark. “You were right. She is terrifying. Took me weeks to learn some of those moves she’s doing.”

“Russian” said Clint. “They start all the kids on tumbling and ballet when they enter school. She was doing similar moves before she got spidey powers.”

He caught himself from falling over as the web finally released him to the floor. “I want some of that release spray, Stark. She thinks it’s funny to web one of my shoes to the floor when I’m not looking.”

Tony handed him the can. “I’ll have Steve talk to her about keeping the shooters in her locker.”

Clint waved a hand as he strode off to the locker room.

“She ready for action?” asked Tony.

Spiderman nodded. “I don’t think there’s much more I can teach her. I think she could use a bit of outside time to get used to the distances between buildings, but I think we should wait til after dark to try that tonight. So, does this mean you won’t be calling on me anymore?”

“Not a chance, kid. The more the merrier and quicker we can contain the bad guys.”

“Cool.”

Far over their heads, Natasha performed an aerial ballet and her laughter echoed all around them. “I hate it when life gets interesting,” said Tony, as he gazed up at her antics.

“Me too,” agreed Spiderman.

The end.


End file.
